Confusão na Elevação
| depois= }} Confusão na Elevação (Bedlam in the Big Top, originalmente) é o décimo episódio da primeira temporada de Scooby-Doo, Cadê Você?. Premissa A turma se depara com um circo que é supostamente assombrado por um palhaço fantasma que começa a hipnotizar alguns deles com uma moeda de ouro. Personagens Personagens principais: *Mistério S/A **Scooby-Doo **Salsicha Rogers **Daphne Blake **Fred Jones **Velma Dinkley Personagens coadjuvantes: *Sansão, o Fortão *Max, o Mínimo *Sr. Barnstorm Vilões: *Palhaço Fantasma *Harry, o Hipnotizador Locais *Circo Objetos *Moeda de ouro do Palhaço Fantasma *Corda-bamba *Trampolim *Dardos do Palhaço Fantasma *Apito do Palhaço Fantasma *Palhaço Fantasma de balão *Espelhos Veículos *Bicicleta tandem de Max e Sansão *Máquina Mistério *Monociclo de Daphne Suspeitos *Nenhum Culpados Elenco original Versão Brasileira Notas/Curiosidades *Neste episódio, Salsicha afirma que Daphne não anda de bicicleta e insinua que ele é bom em atletismo. *O nome do Sr. Barnstorm é um jogo de palavras em inglês; significa "visitar os distritos rurais fazendo shows, especialmente shows teatrais, atléticos ou acrobáticos". *Esta é a primeira vez que os membros da Mistério S/A foram hipnotizados; são eles Scooby, Daphne e Salsicha; Fred e Velma, por outro lado, são os únicos da turma a não ser hipnotizados. *Esse episódio marca a primeira vez em que Salsicha é quem cria um plano que realmente captura o vilão (fazendo ele provar do seu próprio veneno). Adaptações *O Palhaço Fantasma participa rapidamente durante a montagem antes dos créditos finais de Scooby-Doo e a Maldição do Monstro do Lago. Referências culturais *A excitante música de circo ouvida durante a proeza de Scooby é de Corrida Maluca, outro desenho da Hanna-Barbera. Erros de animação e/ou falhas técnicas *Quando Velma reage à bicicleta tandem saindo de controle, os lábios de Daphne que se movem. *Sansão aponta para a esquerda, dizendo que Max voou da bicicleta naquela direção, mas Scooby o encontra pendurado em uma árvore à direita do fortão. *Demora apenas alguns momentos para o resto da turma sair do furgão e ficar fora de seu alcance, depois de Scooby salvar Max. *No início, Max está de pé atrás de Scooby com Sansão ao lado dele, então de repente Max está ao lado de Scooby e Sansão some. *Quando Salsicha diz: "Não me diga que são dois fantasmas", seu rosto está levantado em vez de apontado para a direita. *Os lábios do Palhaço são de cor vermelha, mas quando ele hipnotiza Daphne, de repente, ficam cinza. *Talvez para ficar mais detalhado, Daphne não só recebe escleras brancas como também íris azuis quando é hipnotizada pelo Palhaço Fantasma. *Quando o Palhaço Fantasma grita "Me dá esse apito", a parte preta de sua roupa é colorida de vermelho. *Quando Scooby está voando do trampolim em direção à casinha de onde ele sai com os balões, o fundo azul fica na diagonal (assim como Scooby), ficando visível uma parte branca no canto inferior esquerdo. Inconsistências/erros de continuidade e/ou mancadas/esquisitices *Sansão continua segurando o guidão da bicicleta, mantendo os braços exatamente na mesma posição, mesmo que o guidão não esteja mais preso à bicicleta. *É revelado neste episódio que Daphne não sabe andar de bicicleta. No entanto, ela andou em uma no episódio O Dinâmico Caso de Scooby-Doo de Os Novos Filmes do Scooby-Doo muito proficientemente. Logicamente, ela poderia ter praticado muito desde então. *Velma está bem com palhaços neste episódio, o que contradiz o episódio posteriormente produzido de O Que Há de Novo, Scooby-Doo?, Uma Jogada Aterrorizante com Um Palhaço Assustador, no qual ela afirma ter uma fobia de palhaços desde o seu quinto aniversário. *Quando a turma (menos Scooby) estava deixando o circo com a Máquina Mistério indo da esquerda para a direita, é óbvio que os animadores simplesmente viraram as células da direita para a esquerda. Infelizmente, isso resulta no volante do lado esquerdo e a turma em posições opostas (Fred, Daphne, Velma e Salsicha, da esquerda para a direita) de onde deveriam estar quando os animadores mudam para a visão frontal. *O Palhaço tentou convencer a turma de que havia dois dele quando tentaram capturá-lo. O Palhaço que eles capturaram era um balão que foi esvaziado para fazer parecer que o Palhaço tinha desaparecido no ar; no entanto, a turma não teria visto o balão na gaiola depois de ter esvaziado? *Logo antes do Palhaço ser finalmente capturado, Scooby e Salsicha seguram um espelho para evitar que sejam hipnotizados. O Palhaço deveria ter parado o canto do hipnotismo quando viu o espelho; em vez disso, ele hipnotiza a si mesmo. *O Sr. Barnstorm afirma que os leões começaram a agir como gatinhos assustados, mas o único que Salsicha tenta domar parece estar agindo perfeitamente normal. É possível que o Palhaço Fantasma tenha invertido sua hipnose naquele leão, assumindo que seja por isso que os leões estejam agindo com medo. *Salsicha diz sobre voltar para o sanduíche de herói na gaiola (aquele que o balão do Palhaço Fantasma seria pego), mas não haveria nenhuma razão para que ele estivesse lá, especialmente porque Salsicha certamente o teria comido não muito tempo depois de consegui-lo. *Daphne diz que espera que Scooby não tente a corda bamba novamente, mesmo que ela não estivesse em cena com Velma e Salsicha quando isso aconteceu. É possível que ela tenha espiado dentro da tenda e visto Scooby na corda. *No final do episódio, um menino na plateia está inexplicavelmente segurando um balão com formato semelhante à cabeça de Scooby. Falas | série= Temporada 1 de Scooby-Doo, Cadê Você? | depois= }} Categoria:Episódios da temporada 1 de Scooby-Doo, Cadê Você?